


Hands of Death: The Blue Angel

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [20]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blue Angel!Jack, Drama, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: One day the Guardians catch sight of a light on the globe, one that isn't the usual color. Jack explains to them they thay should just leave it alone. However, when they don't, they discover something about their youngest member they wouldn't have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard of the Saint of Suicide and Brother Frost and that's what inspired this arc. I tried not to use that idea of course and made my own back story here and name. So the suicide thing is not mine I just love the idea. So only the Blue Angel is mine but the suicide concept and Jack serving Death is not.

The Guardians watched the lights go off in a specific part of the globe. Here groups of the lights would start to flicker and then they would turn black and fade. There was a war going on in that part of the world and no one was left spared from the attacking side.

"We have to go help them." Tooth said.

"No." Jack answered. He was on a windowsill with his hood pulled up over his head while the others stood closer to the globe.

"What do you mean no?" North asked, "Surely we can help some children get to safety."

"No there is no hope for them. Trust me." Jack said. This immediately caught Bunny's attention.

"W-What do you mean no hope?!" Bunny shouted.

"I mean it's would be completely pointless to try to save them. It would only make it worse if you did. So it's hopeless for them and pointless for us." Jack said in a bitter voice, "I don't know about you but in my 300 years I've seen many wars. I also learned not to cheat death." When saying this Jack somewhat looked his actual age.

"But we can't not do our job! We are Guardians of children!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"No you care." He hissed, "Now you suddenly care if there are children dying in wars after all these years! Well you're too late to make the difference! Now I will say this one more time, you can't do anything! I've tried in the past but it had no effect! Then I had to deal with death at my throat for trying to interfere! I don't suggest that! In fact you would have it worse than I did! Now I will suggest you stay here and do not interfere with the deaths of people." Jagged ice had spread out from his form and trapped all the Guardians to the floor. Seeing what he'd done, Jack apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that you just need to understand you can do nothing for them. I-" He paused suddenly and tilted his head as if listening to something. Then he sighed, his face becoming one of sorrow, and said, "I have to go." With that he took off out the window.

The others stared after him as he flew away. Then they turned to the globe and watched that somewhere near England Jack's light flickered and disappeared. Then another light appeared down south near the country with the war. This light was a dark gray and it neared one of the flickering lights. At first they thought this new light was a friend as the flickering light next to it stopped flickering and glowed again. But then the light turned black and faded away, leaving the Guardian's in shock. The gray light had just killed the child.

Then they watched as the gray light started traveling south before disappearing in the middle of the ocean. Then Jack's light reappeared in Antarctica.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

When the other Guardian's realized Jack's light wasn't leaving the Antarctic, they quickly got there by snow-globe, after getting out of the ice. They wonder around for a few moments before finding Jack curled up in a cave asleep. They all hesitated for a moment before Tooth slowly went forward and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

Jack groaned and opened his heavy eyelids giving them all a smile as he woke up. "Hey, what's up?"

Tooth instantly gave him a tight hug. "Oh Jack we were so worried!"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Bunny snapped, "Frostbite, you leave the pole without a reason. Then we see your light disappear on the globe only for a darker one to appear. One that happened to be a color of a child that died. Then that light disappears and yours is back! How do we not worry?!"

"Aw you do care." Jack said.

"Jack this is serious." North said, "What happened? Do you know who the light was?"

Jack's smile fell and didn't answer the questions.

"Jack." North said more sternly.

Jack finally found his voice, "It's probably nothing. I mean it was just a light right?"

"Jack that light had killed a child." Tooth said.

"I wouldn't do anything to it." Jack finally answered much to the other's shock, "I said before, don't interfere with death."

"Jack how could you-" Tooth began only to have Jack cut her off.

"You should get back to the Pole and warm up." He said. North sighed but opened a portal. As they all went through it, Sandy grabbed Jack and pulled him through.

* * *

Soon Jack returned to his normal attitude but the others kept a look out for the light. It wasn't until three days later did the light reappear and another child die by it. North had called all the Guardian's to discuss this and everyone but Jack appeared.

"Why isn't Jack here?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know." North answered, "Should someone go get him?"

"It won't matter." Bunny answered, "He doesn't want to interfere with the light remember?"

"Yes I remember." North answered. He had a bad feeling in his stomach about finding this light. Sandy also had a feeling about who that light was, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Well are we going to go after it?" Bunny asked. The light was gone but he had a feeling it would appear soon.

"Yes." North said. Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement. About two hours later the light appeared somewhere in Northern Canada. North instantly got a globe and went there it was night and the moon light was the only light. They soon found the house they needed to find but as they looked through the window, they were frozen in shock.

There stood a boy who looked like Jack but couldn't be too sure for there were shadows that covered his face. He looked the same as the winter spirit but there were also differences. He had on a light blue long-sleeved shirt and slightly darker blue pants. He did not have shoes on and gave off a blue glow. But a surprising thing was he had wings. They were large and looked like ice-blue angel wings. He moved to the child and began speaking in a voice that sounded too much like Jack's.

"You asked for me?" He asked gently.

The blonde 6-year-old boy nodded, "Are you the Blue Angel?"

The angel like boy nodded, "Why did you call for me? Do you want to leave?"

The little boy nodded, "Yes I heard your story and I want to leave. I don't want to feel pain anymore. Can you take me to that peaceful place? Like you did in your story?"

The angel smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes. Is this what you want?"

"Yes." The boy said, "Please I don't want to feel any more pain. Nothing but pain is left for me here! Please!"

The angel moved quickly and went to the weeping boy's side, "Shh. It's alright. I will take you if this is your wish." Once again the boy nodded. "Alright now just close your eyes and rest. The cold will come at you but it will not hurt you. It will help you reach the peaceful place. Are you ready?" Again the boy nodded. "Alright now rest." The boy closed his eyes and laid his head on the angel's leg.

Then the Guardians watch it happen. The angel laid a hand upon the boy's chest and an icy glow came from the hand and into the chest. The skin slowly turned blue and pale. The breathing went away and then it was done. The boy was dead. A shadow appeared and the Guardians watched as a cloaked figured with a bony hand holding a large scythe approached the body.

"You did well, as always." Said a deep voice from the figure. The angel said nothing, just giving the other a cold glare. "Why are you always like this Jack?" The figure asked with a chuckle.

"Just finish the job." The angel, Jack, said. The other just laughed, took the child's soul, and left. Jack then placed the boy's body on the bed of the room and left. He didn't get far before a sand-whip wrapped around his ankle and yanked him back down. He slowly stood up but didn't look at any of them.

Now that the angel was in front they could clearly see, it was Jack.

"Jack?" Tooth gasped.

"I told you not to interfere." He said banks shadowing his face as he looked down, "You shouldn't have come."

"Jack what is the meaning of this?!" North shouted. Jack didn't answer.

"I swear Frost if you don't tell us right now I'll beat the answer out of you!" Bunny growled.

"You wouldn't understand." Jack answered. He shifted his head a little and that's when they noticed the frozen tears on his face.

"Then let us understand." Tooth said gently. Snow swirled around Jack and when it cleared he stood there in his normal outfit with his staff and without the wings and glow.

North, knowing Jack would explain somewhere where it was more private, opened a portal to Jack's room. Everyone slowly entered, waiting for the explanation for this.


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered Jack's room, Jack went over and sat on one of his windowsills, Bunny and North sat on his bed, and Tooth and Sandy floated near the winter spirit.

"So?" Bunny said, "Are you going to explain or what?"

Jack sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you…kill the child?" Tooth hesitantly asked.

Jack frowned and pulled his hood up, "It's not a choice I get to make. The Blue Angel is something that all the winter spirits have to do, but only the Spirit of Winter not the sprites. This was passed down from the Ice Queen then she passed it onto Old Man Winter then him onto Jokul and then I have it from being reincarnated as the winter spirit.

We are servants to Death. We only help the child die but then Death comes for the soul. I only deal with children that lose their childhood and faith in life. But these children have to be 17 and under and have to believe in the Blue Angel. To do that they hear the story. And I may only take them if they are curtain they wish to die. You see if I'm called and they want to die, I use my cold to put them to sleep."

"So you had believers before this?" North asked.

"No they believed in the angel, not Jack Frost." Jack answered.

"When did you first discover you had to do this?" North asked.

"I don't know." Jack answered, "Sometime around the 1730s. I was just flying around when I felt this sort of tug. It was a feeling that was pulling me in a direction so I followed. I meet Death there and he explained to me what I had to do. At first I tried to run away from this but I soon found out, you can't escape Death."

 _"What's the story?"_ Sandy asked.

"Once upon a time," Jack began, "There was a little boy. He lived in a cold home where he was ignored and abused. He wanted to leave too a peaceful place, one where he could be happy. One night he asked the stars and moon for someone to take him to that place. Then there was a blue glow from the side of his room and an angel of blue appeared. He turned to the boy and asked what he wanted. The boy had replied that he wanted to leave to a peaceful and happy place. The boy then asked if the angel could take him to such a place. The angel nodded and opened his arms, letting the child go in them. The angel said close your eyes and the boy did so. The boy felt cold cover him and once it was gone the angel said to open his eyes. The boy did and opened his eyes to the most beautiful place he ever saw. He was loved there and was happy. You see, any child who believes in the Blue Angel and calls for him, can be taken to this place."

"The story has changed somewhat over time but it's kept the same concept." Jack continued, "You see, if a child hears that story and believes, I can be called. But thankfully I'm not usually called."

"So that other light…is you?" Tooth asked.

"Most likely. I'm more like a dead child when I'm the angel." Jack answered. Silence that sat in the air after that was broken by a choked sob from the winter spirit.

"I-I never wanted t-to do this. I ju-ust want to…to protect children not…not.." By now he was full out crying. His shoulders shook with each silent cry, tears sliding down his face, freezing and then hitting the ground.

"Oh Jack." Tooth whispered as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around the troubled spirit. The other three joined in holding him. When his sobs turned to hiccups and everyone pulled away Jack asked, "You're not mad?"

"No of course not sweetie." Tooth soothed.

"Why did you not tell us before?" North asked.

Jack took a shuddering breath, "I-I was new and I thought I would get kicked out of the Guardians. That I'd be alone again."

"Oh, Jack we.." Tooth began.

"Don't say you would've listened." Jack snapped, "You might not have, since I wasn't able to explain before. It would be like, "Oh hey I should tell you guys that I have to kill children sometimes but I don't want to." And you have reacted like on Easter with the addition of Sandy. And then later I just didn't have the courage to."

The others sat in silence until Bunny broke it, "You're right." They all looked to him in shock. "We probably would have thrown you away without an explanation. But now…Frostbite we're here for you. If we through you out now everything would feel different and wrong. You're supposed to be here so don't ever think we'll get rid of you."

They watched as hope sparked in Jack's eyes and a smile stretched across his face. He began to laugh in relief. The Guardians smiled as they watched their youngest member's worried vanish from the hope he was given.

And Bunny was right. They'd never be able to leave Jack and they'd never want to.


End file.
